Calleigh the Interrogator
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: The morning when hell came over the lab because Calleigh asked too many questions. Mentions of E/C, R/N, and M/M. RnR. A bit OCC.


**Set somewhere around F-T-F and Wheels Up. **

**I blame it on the fact I drank too much sugary tea. Travers has a gf = OMFG WHERE IS MY TEA? Redman DMed = OMFG TEA. Ryan and Nat at the roller derby = OMFG. TEA. Ryan gets punched = OMFG COOKIES.**

**;D **

**-0-**

"Who gave you a black eye, Wolfe?" Eric smirked, as Calleigh half pranced into the break room. Ryan stood there scowling, a ice pack pressed to his face, Natalia standing next to him, quietly drinking her coffee.

"Well it looks better." Natalia said when Ryan took off the ice pack of his face. Truthfully, it didn't look too well.

"Couldn't you have punched her? Just for me?" Ryan whined, giving Natalia his signature puppy eyes. Natalia laughed quietly, pressing the ice bag back to Ryan's eye.

"You know, I don't really want to know what happened." Eric muttered as he walked over to Calleigh who was sitting on one of the royal blue couches, munching on a granola bar quietly. Eric smiled since truthfully, Calleigh's habits reminded him of a mouse. A small, beautiful, lethal mouse.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Calleigh asked the door, getting one or two strange looks from Natalia and Ryan. Eric hardly noticed it. Seconds later Michael Travers, the apparent British ladies man appeared.

"Excuse me?" He gave a double take on Calleigh's question, staring at her. Calleigh's answer trotted in a minute later, giggly, her cheeks rosy, heading straight for the doughnuts that Frank usually took two or three of. That or the whole box on some days.

"Maxine's not hung over, happy, smiling…" Calleigh stood up, walking around. Mike stared at Calleigh as though she was crazy when she took a sniff of him. Maxine, Ryan, and Natalia were the other ones that were staring at Calleigh with fear. Eric just looked over at Calleigh with amusement.

"Either one of you want to tell me something? Oh and you have lipstick on your chin." Calleigh said calmly, Travers quickly attempting to wipe it off. Maxine ran a hand through her hair, her back turned to the rest of the CSIs.

"No I don't." Mike said. Calleigh smiled. Mike scowled.

"So where did you guys go?" Calleigh asked.

"Who are engaged to?"

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Natalia's voice sounded. A soppy thud of an ice bag sounded.

"You're just evading the question." Calleigh said. "I just want to know where you went." Calleigh said. "Clearly- Maxine went somewhere awesome too because she's going on diet break slash sugar binge. Don't play any pranks on Ryan though; he had enough of hell for today."

"It was yesterday. Night." Ryan muttered.

"Wolfe, I want to give the person who gave you a black eye a round of applause." Frank said. Eric snorted.

"Frank…. What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked. Frank gave Maxine a surprising glance when he noticed the mini marshmallows in her coffee and the cinnamon roll in her hand.

"If I take a wild guess and say that you're now engaged to Eric, will I be right?" Natalia asked. Ryan gave Natalia an evil glare.

"You would be." Calleigh said. "It was last week actually, I'm surprise you haven't even noticed that." Calleigh said as a matter of factly.

"You're not getting your sixty." Ryan said a scowl evident in his voice, even though Calleigh's stare was fixed on Michael.

"Do I need Maxine to force you to give it?" Natalia asked.

"Good God no!" Ryan exclaimed handing Natalia the three bills.

"Now where did you go?" Calleigh asked. "I already know who your girlfriend is." Calleigh smiled.

"It's no one's business." He dismissed Calleigh, side stepping her and walking over to the vending machine.

"Or should I just get Maxine to tell me?" Calleigh asked her voice suddenly shriller. Maxine's head just leaned against the wall, all her energy gone.

"So you caught us." Maxine shuddered slightly. "But I'm- we're not telling you." Maxine said.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Wait just a second." Maxine scowled, going through her laptop bag. Out of the laptop bag she pulled out a notebook and a Sharpie. "Just wait." Maxine said as she wrote something on the paper. A minute later she turned it around, the big black letters reading "WE ARE NOT GOING TO TELL YOU". "Take that, thank you." She forced the notebook in Travers's ands before taking off.

Ryan left, the ice bag still pressed to his face and Natalia just went after Maxine, not to nag her, but to run samples.

"Well I hope you got her roses." Calleigh said as Mike headed out of the break room. The roses statement made him run into a wall and curse loudly in English.

"Hey Dave." Calleigh smiled as Eric and she left the break room, Eric's arm around her waist.

"We are not going to tell you what?" Dave asked, reading the abandoned notebook's sign. "Anyone?"

-0-

**Whoops. That was another case of hyper active characters.**

**Still to Come: **

**~(9.02 rewrite where the "Friend" is Alexx.) – Stolen from friend.**

**~(Some snappy title about the roller derby incident)**

**~One Weekend Away**

**NOTE: TRAVERS DOES NOT SEEM LIKE A FRIGGEN LADIES MAN. Dx**

**NOTE 2: REDMAN DMED(Direct Messaged) ON TWITTER FOR THE SECOND TIME. :O**

**R&R? :D**

**P.S. OH AND THIS IDEA I TOOK FROM MY NON WRITING FRIEND. X) (Same friend as the first fanfic idea.) **


End file.
